madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Anime Episode 7
To Protect is the seventh episode of the ''Madan no Ou to Vanadis'' anime series. It aired on November 15, 2014. Summary Sofy fights briefly against Roland and the Navarre Knights while buying time for Elen and Tigre's escape. Just as Sofy disappears via teleportation, Roland orders to abandon their chase after hearing the arrival of the incoming reinforcement led by Mashas and his 300 cavalry soldiers. In the Silver Meteor Army's camp, Mashas informs everyone about the horrifying discovery in Nice via Badouin: King Faron's frail condition has allowed the other ministers to take advantage of it. Mashas informs them that he was saved by Sofy in the Capital Nice, when he was attacked by assassins. Elen visits Tigre and promises him that she will lead them to victory along with Sofy and Mashas. Meanwhile, Olivier reports the rumors heard from various and reliable sources about Tigre's "betrayal" being due to an incident in Alsace, though Roland still intends to fulfill his mission anyway. The next day, Silver Meteor Army launches another battle against the Navarre Knights, but they are initially outmatched by Navarre Knights who use the Crescent Moon formation against them. Tigre wakes up from his slumber while sees the Black Bow's glow brighter than before. Under Titta's supervision, the duo eventually find an ominous temple within the nearby marsh. As they enter and explore the temple, Titta tells Tigre that the temple belonged to Tir Na Fal, the Goddess of Night, Darkness and Death. To Tigre's surprise, the goddess possesses Titta while testing Tigre's resolve. With the will and determination to protect Alsace and Titta, Tigre manages to free Titta from Tir Na Fal's possession without killing her but stripping her clothes in the progress. Just as Tigre is on his way for Elen, the battle favors the Silver Meteor Army when the Navarre Knights get trapped in a mud pool which traps and turns them as targets of ambush by Lim's unit. Elen and Sofy fight boldly against Roland but the Black Knight survives even their powerful Vedas. Just as Roland is about to kill both Vanadis, Tigre's arrow intervenes their battle despite his injury. Roland confronts Tigre as he asks him about Alsace's incident, which Tigre reply that it was true and he hired the Vanadis for his goal. Even with Elen's offer to defeat Thenardier, Roland refuses due to his chivalry as Faron's knight. While still suffering his injury, Tigre shoots his charged arrow to Roland but, as it is deflected, it blows both him and the Vanadis away. In a twist of event, Roland admits his defeat and declares his surrender to Tigre after his hands becomes too numb to move. With Roland's surrender, the Silver Meteor Army is victorious. Stats Featured Characters (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #In the Light Novel or Manga, Sofy made an emergency escape after seeing her light barrier broken. In the anime however, she only retreats after Elen and an injured Tigre managed to rendezvous with another escaping Silver Meteor Army's unit. #Unlike the Light Novel, Roland used both arms to challenge Tigre's resolve and dedication. In the Light Novel, Tigre shot his charged arrow to the ground as his warning, prompting the Black Knight to use all of his might to face his foe. #Even with his injuries, Tigre directly used his charged arrow shot on Roland without the Vanadis' aid. In the Light Novel, Elen and Sofy supported him and lent their power to charge the arrow. #Olivier's eyes are opened in this anime and it is revealed to be green. In the Light Novel and Manga however, Olivier's eyes were remained shut and only opened occasionally. #The collision between Durandal and the Black Arrow was exaggerated in the anime. The collision's impact was so great that it blew Tigre and the Vanadis away, even knocking Sofy unconscious. In the Light Novel or Manga version however, even with a strong impact between Durandal and the charged arrow shot (combined powers of Tigre and the Vanadis), Tigre and the Vanadis remained standing. Miscellaneous Trivia Navigation Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Episodes